


桃李芬芳41

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	桃李芬芳41

夏正宇这个十八岁的生日过得心惊胆战，回到家里已经深夜。没想到奶奶还没睡，给他煮了面条。

他在C市的医院吃了晚饭，一点也不饿。但奶奶絮絮叨叨说他生日没过好，他听着奶奶说话，就把面条吃完了。

奶奶才肯去睡觉，进房前补了声叮嘱：“你跟要跟闻老师说啊，以后危险的事情千万不要逞能了，他现在不能只想自己了，也要多想想你的呀……你高三了，不能总为他担惊受怕，不然怎么好好学习？”

“咳咳。”夏正宇不好意思地咳了两声，催着奶奶赶紧睡去。

奶奶唉声叹气的，看看他，还想说什么。他推着奶奶进房，说：“颜维珍女士，您就担心这种事情了，现在不是什么都好好的吗？”

奶奶张张嘴，就不说话了。

周三，闻熙从C市回来了，买的高铁票是靠近二中这边的。下了车之后，直接来学校了。五点不到的光景，还没放学，但校警认识他，直接让他进去了。

当你彻底离开一个地方，那个地方会迅速变得陌生。

距离上一次进这座学校，不过一个月，他再看这里的一草一木，已经是全然不同的感受了。明明是认识的，但怎么看都不是以往的滋味。

他在高三楼下一个不显眼的角落等放学。刚坐了一会儿，遇到杨欣欣下来了。

起先，杨欣欣没看到他，他便打了个招呼：“杨老师。”

杨欣欣抬头，见是他，猛然吓了一跳，脸上露出生分又尴尬的笑容，讪讪回道：“唉哟，是闻老师啊，好久不见呢，来，来……”

仿佛是想到了什么顺理成章，又难以启齿的话，她脸上的神情更尴尬了。

闻熙泰然自若地接过话：“来接夏正宇。”

“啊，这样。”他这么坦然，杨欣欣便更有些不好意思了。

开学那一阵，学校曾对闻熙和夏正宇的事议论纷纷，学生们搞不清楚真相，也就是八卦玩玩，老师们却是比较清楚的。当初夏正宇又是她托付闻熙，让他多加关注照顾的，结果照顾出这么哥状况来，她心里左右不是滋味。

她心中并不太愿意见到闻熙和夏正宇。

这个照面一打，闻熙当然也看出来了，招呼过了，便找个理由供她脱身：“快到下课点了，我去那边等等。”

杨欣欣忙点点头：“唉，是，就放学了。那闻老师，回头见。”

闻熙对她挥挥手：“再见。”

说罢，便主动错开身，朝楼梯口走去。

九月的夕阳，温度薄，落在身上体会不到暖，只觉得轻飘飘的。他走得很慢，到夏正宇班级那层楼的时候，铃声刚好敲响。他靠在栏杆角落等。

他从来没有这样等过人，看着一张张年轻的面孔出现在视野里。这个不是，那个也不是，下一个会是吗？

他居然感到一种纯粹的、轻盈的紧张，脑子里不由自主去想象看到夏正宇那一刻的感受，又不敢太投入想象，怕错过捕捉到他的第一瞬间。

然后，夏正宇就撞入了他的眼帘。

“你可拉倒吧，就那个球也算……”夏正宇和同班同学勾肩搭背走出来，同学怀里抱着个篮球，他们看来是要去球场。

然而，夏正宇看到了闻熙。

他脸上的表情便一瞬间亮起来，不假思索地放开同学，大步朝他走来。反而是那个同学，不知道是该跟上来和前二中老师打招呼，还是识趣儿止步。

“你怎么过来了？我以为你要回家的！”夏正宇的喜出望外一览无余，没有分毫遮掩。

闻熙提了提手里的袋子：“还差你一份生日礼物，哪里敢耽误。”

“嘿？”闻言，夏正宇立刻抢过袋子，往里看了一眼，也不管是什么，就说，“看你觉悟这么高，态度这么端正，我就放弃集体活动，陪你吧。”

然后回过头，对同学道：“我要和家里人吃饭，你们去打吧，我今天不去了。”

同学听了，如获大赦，赶紧点头比了个“ok”的手势。然后意思意思跟闻熙说了句“闻老师好”，就抱着球撤退了。

两人并肩走出学校，路上遇到不少认识的人，目光神色各异。他们有些打了招呼，有些当没看见，一路都挂着平常模样。

等出了校门融入大街，狭路逢熟人少了，夏正宇才靠近闻熙，悄声说：“唉，好刺激。”

闻熙知道他在说什么，也懂他那颗年轻心脏里装的小反叛，对他笑笑：“那看来，我应该早点来陪你走这个剧情的。”

“对啊！”夏正宇说，“就刚开学那阵，你都不知道我一个人让人围观多无聊，当时我就想拉你过来大大方方摆给他们看，让他们一次性逼逼个够。”

事情过去了，他说得轻松。但当时绝不是这么容易的，哪里有人被指指点点时，会完全不难受呢。

闻熙暗叹，握住夏正宇的手，道：“我明天和庄教授、和总，一起看一个农业基地，离这边近的，今晚就不回家了。”

“啊？”夏正宇的手下意识握紧了闻熙，转头愣愣地看着他，“那你，你住哪儿啊？”

闻熙说：“酒店。”

夏正宇听了，先是故作平静地“哦”了一声，问在哪儿。沉默走了一段路之后，就憋不住了，停下脚步面向闻熙，道：“我今晚要跟你住。”

闻熙笑：“我知道。”

他一副了然的样子，夏正宇觉得自己被看了个透，跟被剥光了没区别。脸红了。

夏正宇等这一天，是等得有点辛苦的。

他原来想，十八岁生日要来做生日礼物，可那天闻熙躺在了病床上。加上闻熙的新事业正在探索中，忙是真的忙，他便打消了近期要求的打算。

没想到闻熙没有冷落他，自己过来了。他想着就有点发燥，接下来的晚自习简直度秒如年。可闻熙不让他请假，他只好耐着性子上课。

堪堪捱到第二节下课，他笔一丢，抓起走读生的校牌就走了，几乎是跑着到闻熙的酒店。

那酒店两个门，他一到，便看见闻熙和陆怀霆自离他远的门出来。陆怀霆的脸色看起来很不好，想必是又在他哥这里吃了闭门羹。

夏正宇不想被他破坏心情，更不想和他纠缠，一个闪身，在他们发现自己之前进门了。

在大堂等了一会儿，闻熙便回来了。

“你什么时候来的？”见了他，闻熙有些意外。

他迎上去，低头笑笑：“就刚才，你们出去的时候。不想跟他碰面，就自己进来了。”

“嗯。”闻熙和他往电梯走，淡淡地解释，“他不知道哪儿听说我明天的行程了，跑过来说要一起去。”

“那你答应了吗？”

“我母亲都没答应，我更不必答应。”闻熙回道，“他是私自行动。”

夏正宇问：“意思是，你妈放弃你了，现在是他自己在执着？”

电梯来了，闻熙站进电梯，继续回答：“算是吧。我母亲本来也没有对我抱太大期望，她知道，道不同不相为谋。”

“哦。”夏正宇点点头，“那这小子也迟早独力难支，会放弃的吧？”

闻熙顿了顿，没回答，只道：“你放心，我不会让他再骚扰你，这次一定——好了，别说他了，你要是紧张的话，我们说点别的。”

夏正宇：“……我哪有紧张！”

闻熙：“没有吗？”

夏正宇：“没有！”

闻熙笑，意味深长地“嗯”了一声。

大概是为了证明自己没有紧张，进房之后，夏正宇便趁闻熙锁门的时候，从后面抱住他，温热的呼吸和微凉的嘴唇一起落在闻熙的脖颈之间。

他们好久没有在无需防备的情况下亲热，皮肤和气息一碰上，就搅成一锅马上要沸腾的水。表面略有克制，低下水泡咕嘟咕嘟，紧着要突破水面。

“老师，我想你。”夏正宇声音颤抖地说。

他的状态来得迅猛，年轻的身体总是没有耐心的，有的只是急不可耐。他贴着闻熙摆动腰身，讨好地抚摸闻熙，亲吻也很快用到舌头，又湿又热。生涩，卖力，求闻熙来回应。

他们正面拥抱，亲成一团。闻熙牵引他，舌尖纠纠缠缠，推推搡搡，亲得又绵长又淫 靡。声音渐渐难堪。忽然之间，室内暗了下来。

“是我。”夏正宇呢喃着说，“房卡我拿下来了。”

所以，房间没有电。

安静，黑暗。

夏正宇手里弄着闻熙，一副要玩火自焚的姿态。闻熙被他点燃了，喉咙有些紧，额角渗汗。他们身体贴在一起，极其撩拨地互相扭动，磨磨蹭蹭。近在眼前、欲得不得的状态，让人兴奋又难受。

“夏正宇，你真是欠……”

“欠什么？”夏正宇吞进一口气，提着三分任性纠缠闻熙。

闻熙轻轻笑了，手搭在他后腰，食指和中指若有若无地流连在某个必经之处上，清晰地说：“欠 操。”

夏正宇说：“那你来。”

说完，便拽着闻熙往里走，两人跌在床上。

黑暗之中，欲 望更加蓬勃，纠缠更加放肆，难堪和愉悦模糊难分。夏正宇用直接而贪婪的态度告诉闻熙，他今天要定了。

他整个人都像要冒火，躺在下面，双腿主动蜷起来勾住闻熙的腰。闻熙抚摸他的脸庞，放开的霎那，他忽地偏过头，一伸脖子便含住闻熙的拇指。

他不知道看了什么教学资料，模拟着交合的动作，吞吐那根手指。卖力，热情，委屈，撒娇。

这份讨好，让人血脉偾张。

闻熙渐渐有点受不了，呼吸重起来，空出的手扒拉了一下床头边的柜子。

夏正宇听了这动静，松开嘴，凝望着闻熙。那目光湿润，像夜里的湖面一样，闪着波光似的东西，动人极了，勾人极了。 

他还委屈地说：“天呐，你居然让我等了这么久。”

这话说得软乎乎的，感情浓稠又天真，一点也不觉得有什么羞耻和刺激，一心一意只当是表白。

于是下一秒，他就被完全压在了床上，闻熙的重量真实地落在他身上。他下意识有点惊慌，但紧跟着便踏实了，喜悦地搂紧对方的脖子，两人忘我地接吻。

燥热和湿润，逐渐遍布他们的身体，空气中都是彼此的味道。

衣物是不知不觉中褪去的，完整的肌肤之亲令人颤栗，高耸的欲望令人口干舌燥，谁也不再说话。闻熙的手指沾着湿滑液体探入少年体内，尽力不急切。

夏正宇哼哼唧唧的，不知道是痛还是被手指按压得舒服，身上皮肤逐渐蒙上一层薄薄的湿意。闻熙同他接吻，一边亲，一边用手插他。

“老师，老师……”夏正宇颤声喊，说，“要，我要你。”

“嗯。”闻熙低声应道，用嘴堵着他小动物一般的呻吟，缓缓进入他。

他听着他越来越紧的呼吸和声调，头脑和性器都兴奋。少年那里面很润，也很听话，羞怯地裹着他的东西，肌肉本能的收缩，带着类似吞吐的触感。要了命。

他低头去亲了亲少年的鼻尖，宣布道：“是我的了。”

少年口齿不清地“嗯”了一声，再往后的话，便立即被撞碎了。

闻熙在他体内抽插，进出都没有客气，是真操他，干他，跟平时温柔和煦的样子相去甚远。他起初还忍耐，后来就有点失去自控，低声叫床。

闻熙捏了捏他的耳垂，他不知怎么竟听懂了，知道隔音可信，便放了声。羞耻感释放得意外的快，做了半场他就学会迎合，开始哭着要。

小家伙明明气都喘不匀，还不许停，绷紧了腿夹住身体里的肉棍，求死求活的要。像神志不清，又像心计叵测。身体不停颤抖，自己挺翘的前身一颠一殿，铃口一小口一小口喷出点白液。

这副模样，确实太欠操。

闻熙忍不住一次比一次深，做到后来彼此都有些失去控制，几度仿佛踩进云端。释放的时刻，一起跌进满床泥泞，淋漓又狼狈。一时间，谁也没有说话的意愿，空虚和疲惫占领了神经。心跳快得不行，好像要响彻黑暗。

然而，片刻之后，少年便再度攀上他的老师。

闻熙知道，刚才只是开始。


End file.
